


love's a game, wanna play?

by maxlenas



Series: hey dorothea do you ever stop and think about me [1]
Category: The Next Step
Genre: F/M, fake dating au, posted this on wattpad back when s4 was still going on so yeah this is kinda old, set in s4 but ralfie isnt a thing bc ew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxlenas/pseuds/maxlenas
Summary: "Yup! You caught us, we're dating!" Noah proclaimed, and Richelle immediately whipped her head to him, utterly confused until he gave her a 'please-go-with-it' look.Oh no. Richelle internally groaned. This was probably one of Noah's plans to win Amanda back.Though, she had to admit, this plan was probably one of his most elaborate.-in which richelle and noah pretend to date
Relationships: Minor James/Riley (The Next Step), Minor Max/Amanda (The Next Step), Noah/Richelle (The Next Step)
Series: hey dorothea do you ever stop and think about me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	love's a game, wanna play?

Richelle sighed in annoyance as Noah kept tapping his fingers against the table the best friends were sitting at in Java Junction.

Suddenly, Noah started whistling, and Richelle snapped.

"Noah!" She yelled, before realising that everyone in the cafe was staring at her, and she lowered her voice, "what the hell is wrong with you? You've been fidgety all day."

Noah sighed before he whispered, "I've been waiting for Amanda to arrive."

"Oh." Richelle said dejectedly. Ever since Noah started having feelings for Amanda, she was all he ever talked about.

Sure, Richelle was happy that her best friend was happy, but it got tiring after a while, especially since the girl kept getting the same feeling she got whenever she used to see Noah and Abi together. But that couldn't be possible, right? I mean, she got over her feelings for Noah, right?

Whatever, back to the topic of Nomanda -why did that name alone make her want to gag?-, they broke up a month ago and Noah was still trying to win her back. It's gotten really sad.

"Wait, does Amanda know that you're expecting her?" Richelle asked, and straight away she got a shake of the head, to which she sighed. "Noah, are you serious?"

"This has gone on for a month, but as your best friend, it's time for me to step in and tell you that you're not going to get Amanda back." Richelle said, but she was trying to be comforting, so she put her hand over Noah's.

"You never know Richelle, maybe-" Noah started, but immediately got cut off by his ex girlfriend.

"Uhhh, hey guys." Amanda greeted somewhat awkwardly as she walked up to the pair who both turned to her, their eyes widened.

Richelle's eyes were widened merely because she scared easily, and Noah because he wasn't actually expecting Amanda to greet them, but Amanda thought it was for a whole other reason.

"Hey Amanda!" Richelle said, recovering quickly. "What's up?"

"I think the real question is what's up with you guys." When Noah and Richelle both just stared at her, she continued, "It's okay, I saw you guys from the counter, you don't have to pretend."

"Pretend?" Noah asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Come on guys, it's pretty obvious that you're dating."

At that statement, both friends were in shock, before a lightbulb appeared in Noah's head, and he grabbed the hand Richelle still had on the table.

"Yup! You caught us, we're dating!" Noah proclaimed, and Richelle immediately whipped her head to him, utterly confused until he gave her a 'please-go-with-it' look.

Oh no. Richelle internally groaned. This was probably one of Noah's plans to win Amanda back.

Though, she had to admit, this plan was probably one of his most elaborate.

"Uh huuuh. You're right, we're a couple." Richelle weakly stated, and once Amanda walked off -congratulating them both on the way- she grabbed Noah's arm and pulled him into the Music Room.

"Okay, I know you're angry, but before you say anything-" Noah started, but Richelle turned around to face him and cut him off.

"No, Noah! What were you thinking?! You do realise that by the end of the day, everyone in the studio is going to think that we're a couple?!" Richelle yelled, but really, she wasn't angry at him, -well she kind of was, but still- she was more angry at herself for the feeling she got when Noah said that they were dating.

"I know, but think about this; we could pretend to date for like, a week and then have some big fight and then the next day, boom! We're no longer a couple, and Amanda sees me as a guy who's back on the market." Noah then smirked proudly, pratically dancing in the spot he was standing in.

"That sounds great and all Noah, but wouldn't it seem weird if people think we've had a big fight and then the next day we're back to being the best friends we used to be?" Richelle questioned. If she was going to agree to this, she didn't want anyone finding out the truth and then not trust either of them anymore.

"Okay, then what if we, uhh... oh!" Richelle jumped back from how loudly he exclaimed the last part. "What if for days after that we're fake angry at each other? I mean, you're always calling me out on my shit all the time, you wouldn't be afraid to do it in public."

Richelle tilted her head and smiled. Huh, maybe Noah did take notice to her sometimes. "I do like the sound of that."

Noah immediately rolled his eyes, but then grinned when he realised what this meant. "So that means you'll do it?"

Richelle hesitated for a second, before shrugging. "Oh, what the hell? It has been kind of boring around here lately."

"Yes!" Noah exclaimed, hugging Richelle, but then pulling away when he realised something. "If we're going to do this, we're going to have to be believable. Like, holding hands, hugging, affection, pda, kissing... I should write this down."

As Noah got his phone out, Richelle processed what he just said. "Wait, did you say kissing?"

"Yeah," he responded before looking up at her, "why, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! Noah! We're best friends and we're supposed to kiss! Don't you think that's weird?" Richelle asked.

"Not really," Noah shrugged, "I mean, it's just an act, it's not like there's any real feelings behind it."

"Right," Richelle agreed weakly, hoping he wouldn't notice, "no real feelings at all.."

Oh boy, why had Richelle agreed to this?

* * *

Act normal, act normal, act normal, were the thoughts that kept swirling through Richelle's head as she walked to Studio A by herself.

"Hey Richelle!" Richelle turned to see Michelle walking up to her.

"Hey Michelle. What's up?" Act normal.

"Oh, nothin'." Michelle shrugged, but Richelle could instantly tell that Michelle was the one not acting normal. In fact, it seemed like if she smiled anymore she'd pratically be the chesire cat. "But, while we're talking, why don't you tell me what's up with you?"

"Uh, nothing much, why?" Richelle was growing wary of Michelle. Sure, the girl could be smiley sometimes but this was just plain weird.

"Well, that's not what Amanda told me."

Oh.

Okay Richelle, time to pull out your best acting skills.

"Oh, I should have seen that coming."

Michelle raised an eyebrow and grinned. "So it's true?! You and Noah?"

"Yep. We're dating." Richelle fake-beamed.

Michelle squealed and hugged Richelle. "I'm so happy for you guys! I knew Nochelle would happen someday!"

"Noch- what?" But her question was lost as Michelle bounded into Riley's office.

* * *

As it turned out, she was wrong, everyone didn't find out by the end of the day, they all found out in an hour. And that's counting Thalia who was in Poland, Giselle who was on tour and Stephanie who was in Los Angeles.

Thankfully enough, everyone acted normal enough to go through rehearsal without mentioning the new relationship.

Unfortunately, the two best friends didn't get so lucky when most of A Troupe along with Jiley, Eldon and West hung out in Java Junction after rehearsal.

"So, have you guys had your first kiss yet?" West asked, intrigued. However, both Noah and Richelle choked on their drinks in shock.

"Come on West, they just started dating, I probably caught them holding hands for the first time." Amanda commented, and Richelle scrunched her face up in offense. Noah and her had held hands so many times that she's lost count!

"Actually we have kissed already." Noah responded, hoping it would make Amanda jealous to know that. But Richelle had to try to cover her shock. When had they established that?

"Really?" Piper asked in shock.

"Of course! Isn't that right, babe?" Noah asked, turning to Richelle, who was trying to stop herself from turning into mush because of him calling her 'babe'.

Richelle smiled. "Yeah! It was actually just when we started our relationship." What? If they were going to tell fake stories without warning the other first, she was going to take the reins.

Noah's phone then beeped, he checked it and sighed. "My little brother got his head stuck in the toilet."

Richelle then burst out laughing. "Again?! What is this, the tenth time?"

Noah chuckled and responded with, "Thirteenth, actually. Anyway, I better get home. See ya guys!"

Richelle, being brave, jokingly asked, "What? Don't I get a kiss goodbye?"

Noah paused, but then decided that if he wanted to keep up the act and hopefully make Amanda jealous, he should just do it. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

So, he leant over to Richelle, cupped her face with one hand, and gently kissed her.

As they broke away, Richelle was left stunned. She wasn't actually expecting him to do it. And now that he did, she knew for sure that her feelings for him hadn't actually ever gone away. They'd just been hibernating for a while.

Noah still stood there, shocked that he actually kind of wanted to do that again. Wasn't he supposed to be having feelings for someone else whose name he just forgot?

James then cleared his throat, and Noah jumped back and pratically ran out of the cafe.

"It might just be me, but does anyone else think that that was their first kiss?" James asked jokingly, and Riley playfully slapped him on the arm.

* * *

"Hey." Richelle said as she greeted Noah in Java Junction the next day. "How's Eddie doing?"

"Huh?" Noah asked as he got snapped out of his thoughts.

"Eddie, your brother? You know, the one who got their head stuck in the toilet?" Richelle reminded him.

"Oh, right. Yeah he's fine now. There's nothing a promise of an ice cream doesn't fix." Noah tried to joke, but he just couldn't deliver it properly.

"Are you okay? You've been acting kind of weird ever since I sat down." Richelle asked, confused.

"Oh, y- yeah I'm fine." Noah stated weakly, nodding his head. Deciding not to push it, Richelle just decided to talk about something else when James and Riley walked up to them.

"There's The Next Step's new IT couple!" James joked, grinning as he put his arm around Riley.

Both Noah and Richelle laughed nervously, hoping that it would come off as normal.

"Well, I booked Studio B for some rehearsal time this morning, so I better get going." Noah said as he got up, and, to keep up the act, he gave Richelle a kiss on the forehead before walking out.

Richelle, trying not to look shocked, grabbed her phone out and pretended to be very interested in it.

James, knowing that something was up with Noah, said goodbye to Riley and ran to catch up to him.

"Yo, Noah!" James yelled and Noah turned around, slowing his pace.

"What's up James?" He asked as they both headed to Studio B.

"Are you alright man?" James asked as they walked inside.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking. I thought you'd be happier, seeing that you're dating Richelle, but you've been acting super weird. Weirder than usual, actually. Seriously, just tell me what's going on."

Noah sighed. He and Richelle made it clear that they weren't supposed to tell anyone that their relationship was fake, but he had a problem, and James was like a big brother. He could trust him, right?

"Okay, I'm about to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Including Riley."

James scoffed. "Okay, I'm not sure that's possible. I tell Riley everything."

"Seriously James, this can't get out. Promise me that you'll keep this a secret?" Noah asked hopefully.

"Okay, fine, what's going on?"

"Richelle and I... aren't dating." James opened up his mouth to speak, but Noah cut him off, needing to let this all out. "Well, it's fake. We're doing it so when we 'break up' in a week, Amanda might actually want to be with me."

"Oh." James said in reponse. "So... this is all for Amanda?"

"Well that's the problem! It started out as a way to win Amanda back, but now... I think I'm starting to have feelings for Richelle! Well, it doesn't feel like I'm just starting to, it feels like I've had these feelings for ages but I'm only just realising now! What's happening to me?!" Noah cried out. But in a way, it felt good to finally let it all out.

James grinned. "Well it's about damn time!"

Noah blinked. "What?"

"Oh come on! The chemistry between you guys has been obvious since you both were in J Troupe together!" James could not stop grinning. Like he said, it's about damn time.

Noah scoffed. "Uh, no it hasn't."

"Uh, yes it has." James mocked the younger boy.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Duh, ask her out, dumbass." James responded, but then paused. "Well, would you be able to ask her out if you guys are already in a fake relationship?"

"I don't know!" Noah snapped. "But what I do know is, I can't ask her out! She could reject me and then our friendship could be ruined! Ruined I say!"

James chuckled. Poor Noah, he thought, he finally realises his feelings for a girl who is most likely the love of his life and he's freaking out.

"Okay, calm down. You don't have to do anything about it right now. Just, keep up the fake dating. Who knows? It might help you understand your feelings."

Noah nodded. James had a point, he didn't have to do anything about his newly discovered feelings right now, he could wait it out and take a chance to understand them properly before doing anything drastic.

"Okay, yeah, you're right."

James grinned as he patted his friend on the back. "Of course I am, see you later."

* * *

"Oh come on, it's obviously Starbursts." Richelle argued as she did a pirouette.

"Um, are you kidding? Facebook is the obvious winner." Noah argued back as he did a flip, and Richelle gave him a stare that basically said 'are-you-an-idiot?'.

"Seriously? Even Walmart beats Facebook." Richelle stated, doing an aerial.

They were at rehearsals, but A Troupe had already practiced their routine so many times that Riley had allowed them to have a break for a bit, as long as they stayed in the studio. So, naturally, while everyone else was spread out amongst the room, Noah and Richelle wanted to keep working on their dancing. So they did.

Most of A Troupe were pretending not to listen to them, but the Zero Percent Club were unashamedly staring at the couple. The two were talking complete nonsense, yet they understood what the other was saying so easily, it was adorable. Maybe they were talking in code.

Noah felt so free and happy as he bantered with Richelle. How had he never noticed how she made him feel before? It was almost magical.

"Well, you can say that all you want, but we all know that tissues are the lowest of the low." Noah said in a jokingly angry voice, and Richelle burst out laughing.

Her laugh. How could someone's laugh be so beautiful and sound so angelic? Okay, yup, it was official. He had it bad for Richelle.

"So cute!" Amy squealed, but then squeaked in surprise when she saw everyone in the room turn to her.

"I said that out loud... didn't I?" Amy asked, and everyone nodded.

"Well, it's true." Cassie agreed. "You guys are cute. Especially after hearing about when The Next Step was preparing for Internationals."

Richelle's stomach dropped. She didn't mean...

"What?" Noah asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, you know," Cassie continued, oblivious to Riley and James leaving the office and walking to the troupe, "Richelle had a crush on you back when A Troupe was preparing for Internationals, but you were ALL over Abi, so she told herself that she got over you."

No!

"Who told you that?" Asked Noah. It couldn't be true, could it?

"Well, Richelle told Riley who told James who told Piper who told the rest of the Zero Percent Club!" Cassie confirmed with a beam, utterly oblivious.

"Well," Riley chuckled nervously as all of A Troupe turned their attention to her, "let's get back to rehearsal!"

* * *

"Hey Richelle!" Michelle called out after rehearsal, when everyone was grabbing their bags from their cubbies.

"Yeah?" Richelle asked weakly. She wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

"Do you want to come hang at Java Junction?" Michelle asked.

"No, I've got to..." Richelle trailed off, trying to think of something, anything, "look after my pet fish! Yeah!"

"Okay. See you tomorrow, I guess." Michelle responded as Richelle begun walking out.

"Totally! See you tomorrow!" Richelle grinned as she made her way out with Noah nowhere in sight.

However as she turned the corner to the girl's bathroom, she bumped into someone, knocking her back a couple of steps.

"You don't have a fish." Noah stated. Oh god. Of course she wouldn't get off that easy!

"Did I say fish? I meant... wish...", oh come on Richelle! You couldn't think of a better rhyme than that?!

"Richelle..." Noah said, and Richelle could feel herself breaking, so she did the only thing she could think of. She turned around and made her way to the rehearsal room, hoping that Noah would know not to follow her.

When she heard footsteps behind her, she knew she wasn't that lucky.

Richelle walked in, plopped her bag on the floor and stared at one of the walls with her arms crossed.

"Seriously Richie? You're not even going to talk to me now?"

Oh he just had to use that nickname, didn't he?

"You know what?" Richelle yelled as she turned to him, her eyes watering with tears, which made Noah's heart break. "No! I'm not going to talk to you, because if I do, I'll tell you all about how I've liked you ever since you were preparing for Internationals, and I got jealous of Abi, and then I convinced myself that I was over you!"

"And guess what?! I was doing a pretty good job of being over you until you had to go and come up with that stupid plan to make your ex girlfriend jealous and then you- you- you kissed me and I felt everything I thought was gone come rushing back! Why do you do that to me Noah?! Why do you have to make me feel like that?" Richelle was on the verge of tears now, but it felt good to let it all out, especially to the person she's wanted to tell this to for ages.

"Feel like what?" Noah asked softly, knowing how much Richelle probably needed to get this all out. He had no idea how much pain he indirectly caused her. He felt terrible. Why did he have to be so oblivious?

"I feel like that when I'm with you, I can do anything without being judged or hated or despised. You make me feel like I actually matter-"

"Because you do." Noah said gently, taking a step forward.

"Agh!" Richelle screamed. "You're not making this any easier Noah!"

"Make what easie-"

"Me hating you! I'm trying to hate you so I can take your rejection just a little easier! But I know it'll hurt either way so, just get it over with." Richelle demanded. "Please." She added, letting a little sob out accidentally as she did.

"No."

She blinked.

He blinked back.

"What?" Richelle asked, confused.

"I said, no. I'm not doing it." Noah responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Noah." Richelle sighed. "You do realise that if you want me to know for sure that you don't feel the same way, you're going to have to reject me."

"I know." Noah nodded. "And I'm not doing it. Because you see Richelle," he started gently, slowly taking more steps towards her, "I don't want to tell you that I don't feel the same way because, well, I hate lying to you."

Richelle looked up at him, her brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you saying?"

Noah chuckled as he smiled fondly at his best friend. "I'm saying that I like you, Richelle. Like, a lot."

"No," Richelle stated firmly, not believing it, "you like Amanda, not me."

Noah chuckled again. "Is it really that hard to believe that I realised that the person I've honestly, truly liked this whole time is you?"

"Well, yeah." Richelle responded. "No one's ever like liked me. Meanwhile you've got Abi and Amanda flying to you like a moth to a lightbulb. What is it with you and the letter A by the way?"

"Okay you're wrong there. Josh had a crush on you back in J Troupe. And so did Camille." Noah informed her.

Richelle scoffed. "No way." But when she saw Noah's face stay serious, she blinked in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I got super protective when I found out. Like, I would literally run up and talk to you before they could even try. Of course, I wanted to talk to you anyway, protecting you was just a bonus." Noah stated, grinning down at her.

Richelle honestly couldn't believe her ears. Noah actually liked her. Her. And he was happy about it.

"So... you're over Amanda?" She asked, wanting to make sure.

Noah laughed and nodded. "What I felt for her and Abi doesn't even compare to what I feel for you."

Is it possible for Richelle to melt into the floor?

"You're a sap." Richelle laughed.

"You love it." Noah argued, feeling incredibly happy just to be there with Richelle. However, there was something missing.

"So, there's something I need to ask you."

"Oh no." Richelle laughed. "And what's that?"

"Do you want to go out some time?"

"Like, go outside?" Richelle asked, playing dumb.

"No," Noah laughed, "I mean like, on a date."

"But I thought we were already dating?" Richelle asked, feigning confusion. "You know, you grabbed my hand, we even kissed that one time. Don't you remember that?"

"Richelle..." Noah grumbled in slight exasperation. He loved her, he did but- waaaaaiiit a minute. Since when did he love her? Whatever, now's not the time.

"No wait! What are we going to tell everyone? They'll never trust us again!" Richelle panicked and started pacing before Noah grabbed her shoulders, demanding her to look him in the face.

"Richelle, calm down. They're going to just be happy that we're actually dating, they're not even going to be one bit upset that we lied to them."

"Well I don't know about that." Both Noah and Richelle turned to the door that leads to The Lounge, and then glanced back at each other in worry as the door opened.

Standing there was all of A Troupe plus Jiley.

"Guys, we can explain." Richelle started, hoping they would listen.

"Amanda assumed you were dating, so Noah used it as a plan to make Amanda jealous, but then it turned out he realised his feelings for Richelle, and Richelle realised that she still had feelings for him, blah, blah, blah, I know, I already told everyone." James stated with a bored look on his face, but he was actually happy that both Noah and Richelle actually got their crap together.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Richelle asked James, confused.

"Oh, your boyfriend told me." James grinned as Richelle turned to Noah.

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't tell anyone!"

"We did! But I had a problem!" Noah argued.

"And you couldn't come to me about it?" Richelle asked, hurt.

"Of course not! What was I supposed to do? Go up to you and say, 'see, I have a problem because I've only just realised that I've had feelings for my best friend for ages now' when you're said best friend?"

"Oh." Richelle blushed. It was going to take a while for her to get used to the fact that Noah liked her.

"But, you guys are cute, so we're not completely mad." Piper declared, grinning.

Richelle breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, and Noah put an arm around her and gave her a side hug as she cuddled into him.

* * *

The next day, Noah drummed his fingers impatiently in Java Junction against what had been dubbed 'The Nochelle Table' by James.

Suddenly, a hand was on top of the one he had on the table.

"I thought I told you that that was annoying." Richelle commented as she sat down across from him, and a lightbulb appeared in his head.

A smirk grew on his face as he started drumming on the table with both hands to a tune that seemed strangely familiar to Hotel.

"Oh my gosh, what do I have to do to stop you from doing this forever?" Richelle asked.

"Kiss me." Noah replied casually, while Richelle's eyes widened.

"Uh-" but she cut herself off when her boyfriend kept drumming on the table, making more and more people turn to look at them.

And he was grinning like he was winning! That little...

Richelle got up from her seat, stood next to Noah, grabbed his face gently and kissed him.

They didn't break apart until someone next to them cleared their throat.

And when it turned out to be Amanda, well, let's just say Richele grew anxious.

"Heyyyy Amanda." Richelle drawed out, while Noah casually put his arm around her, not seeming anxious about Amanda at all.

"Hey guys." Amanda said back, grinning. "You know I have to say, even if it was an accident, I'm really glad that I indirectly caused you guys to realise your feelings for each other and actually get together."

"So, you're cool with it?" Richelle checked. She didn't want any unnecessary drama.

"Oh, yeah! I'm actually dating someone else." Amanda admitted.

"Really? Who?" Richelle asked just when someone familiar walked into the cafe and walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" He greeted happily.

"Max!" Noah got off his seat to greet him properly. "How have you been?"

"I'm great, I'm back for two weeks from university, which means I get to spend time with my girlfriend." Max grinned.

"Oh! Who's your..." she trailed off when she saw Amanda grinning up at Max.

"Oh my god you guys! I'm so happy for you two!" Richelle beamed.

"Wait, what's going on?" Noah asked, confused. Richelle rolled her eyes and gestured to the two people in front of them.

"They're dating." She explained.

"Oh that's great!" Noah agreed.

"Well, we better get to rehearsals. See you later Maxmanda!" Richelle yelled as she begun to walk out, pulling Noah with her.

"Yeah, see you at rehearsals Nochelle!" Amanda yelled back, and Richelle stopped, causing Noah to bump into her.

"Ohhh, Nochelle's a combination of our names!" Richelle said, happy that she finally understood.

"I'm so lost." Noah commented, and Richelle rolled her eyes.

"No is the first tw-" Richelle started, but Noah cut her off.

"No not that, what I mean is that you pulled us somewhere I've never been." Noah said, looking around.

Richelle looked around, realising that he was right. "Huh."

"Well, I guess we're all alone now." Noah joked, and Richelle turned to him, leaning closer and closer to him, which caused him to lean as well.

Right before their lips touched, Richelle stopped, and whispered, "You'll have to catch me first."

She then ran off, finding her way back to the hallway and to the studio. Once Noah processed what just happened, he wasn't far behind her, and by the time they got to Studio A, Noah was close enough to be able to pick her up from behind, which caused Richelle to let out a squeal of laughter.

Once Noah put her down, she turned around to him, still laughing, but grew serious when she looked at him. She was so unbelievably lucky to have someone like him in her life.

Leaning up, Richelle kissed him, and Noah quickly reciprocated before Riley walked in, clearing her throat. "No PDA during rehearsal!"

Noah groaned and turned to the studio head. "Like you can talk Riley. When we were preparing for Internationals no one could get a break from Jiley."

"And rightly so, Jiley's amazing," Riley joked, "your relationship will have to earn a good rep first before ever comparing to Jiley."

"I think we've already gained a good reputation, did you see how many people care about our relationship?" Noah joked back. "Besides, didn't your boyfriend call us the new IT couple of The Next Step yesterday?"

Riley just rolled her eyes and called everyone to rehearsal. Noah squeezed Richelle's hand and winked at her jokingly before getting into position.

Richelle's heart skipped a beat. If someone told her a couple of days ago that she'd be dating Noah right now, she would have rolled her eyes and tried not to get her hopes up.

And if someone had told Noah that, he probably would have just laughed and shook them off.

I guess all you can do is thank Amanda.


End file.
